The conventional liquid crystal display apparatus includes a front frame, a panel and a backlight module, wherein the backlight module includes a back plate, a reflective sheet, a light guide plate and lamps.
Currently, there are many size of the display panel in the market in order to meet the different needs of people. For example, in the field of television, the liquid crystal panel sizes include 31.5, 42, 46, 48 or 55-inch. The mode for making the backplane with different sizes are needed to be set according to the different sizes of the liquid crystal panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic structure of a monolithic backplane in the conventional technology.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the backplane 20 in the conventional technology is mostly adapted as a monolithic type. The monolithic backplane 20 is usually produced by metal stamping or plastic injection. The monolithic backplane 20 need to consume much material, high cost of materials. In addition, the large size monolithic backplane 20 requires the use of larger stamping equipment. The size of the mold corresponding to the backplane 20 is large, structure is complicated, costs of the backplane and the mode are high.
Further, using a plurality of brackets to splice and form a backplane is provided in the conventional technology. But using a plurality of modes to manufacturing brackets with different specification is usually adapted, the mold more, resulting in higher costs.